


Stretch Yourself

by cptsdcarlosdevil



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Masturbation, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsdcarlosdevil/pseuds/cptsdcarlosdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick thinks he's too big for Judy to have PIV sex with him. Judy takes it as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Yourself

One night, after an extremely satisfactory couple of hours, when she was sweatily curled up in Nick’s arms and preparing to fall asleep, Judy announced, “I want us to have sexual intercourse.”

“Um, what?” Nick said.

“I want us,” Judy said, “to have sexual intercourse.”

“You mean fucking?” Nick said. “We already fuck. We were literally just fucking.”

“No,” Judy said, “like, your penis, inside my vagina. That kind of sexual intercourse.”

“Carrots, I know you were playing with my dick earlier,” Nick said. “So I don’t know how you could possibly be confused about its size.”

Judy settled herself more comfortably into the crick of Nick’s arm. “I’m not.”

“My cock is the size of your thigh!” Nick said. “I’m not exactly a badly endowed fox here!”

“Not quite as big as my thigh,” Judy said.

Nick did not, apparently, consider this to be a good point. “I have a knot,” he continued. “How are you planning to fit my knot inside of you?”

“Hard work,” Judy said, “determination, and the knowledge that in Zootopia anyone can fuck anything.”

Nick looked up at the ceiling as if expecting it to agree with him about the foolishness of Judy’s ways. “Zootopian freedom,” Nick said, “does not extend to exempting you from basic physical reality, Carrots.”

“You sound like the people who said I couldn’t become a cop,” Judy said. “If I can become a police officer, I can take your dick.”

\--

Next weekend, Judy went to a sex shop and explained her dilemma. The proprietor was sympathetic and told her what she would have to do. The dildos she purchased cost a week’s salary, but she’d been saving money, and this was important. It was her dream.

The smallest dildo Judy purchased was the size of a large bunny penis. The largest was the size of a fox’s penis, with knot. In between, she had purchased five others: enough that the progression to being able to fit a fox’s penis would, she hoped, be smooth and without any sudden jumps.

That night, Judy prepared herself. She lay on the bed and took a deep breath, thinking to herself: _I can do this_.

Judy didn’t begin, however, with fucking herself. She started by turning on some porn: she’d previously had a lovingly curated collection of bunnies fucking like, well, bunnies, but recently foxes had started to make a lot more of an appearance. Half-watching the fox getting fucked on screen, she ran her hands up and down her sides, feeling the shiver it sent down her spine. She rubbed the sensitive skin of her ears, the exquisite sensation sending heat throughout her body. She flicked her six sensitive nipples and gasped; she felt the ghost of Nick’s tongue doing the same, the memory so vivid it was almost reality.

Finally she approached her vulva, not without trepidation. She started indirectly, placing her paw on her vulva, pressing down and pulling a little bit upward, rocking her hips against the palm of her paw. The indirectness of it was itself arousing; as intimidated as she was, she was growing eager for what would happen next as well. She grew wet, imagining what would soon go inside her.

The fox on screen made a half-choked moan; the fucking was progressing to a significantly more enthusiastic stage. With two fingers, she rubbed circles on her clitoris, starting out slowly and gradually growing faster and faster, the pressure light at first but getting deeper as she grew more aroused. Normally at this stage fantasies would flick through her head-- things she wanted to do to Nick, or had done, or imagined that Nick had done in the past-- but nothing could be hotter than what she was about to do.

The proprietor had advised her to use more lube that she thought she’d need, and then use a little more than that. She followed this advice as carefully as she’d followed any regulation in the Zootopian police handbook.

She took the smallest dildo. It still looked intimidatingly large. She thought to herself: This is a bunny dick. Rabbits my size take this all the time. It’s easy. Slowly, she began to probe her entrance with the dildo.

It was huge. Judy had to pause when it entered her all the way just to catch her breath. It rubbed against parts of her that she didn’t know she had, and even the stretch itself was hot-- a little uncomfortable, but hot. She began to work the dildo in and out of her vagina, imagining that it was Nick’s cock, Nick himself on top of her, Nick making the strangled gasps that the fox on the screen was making, Nick’s face contorting with pleasure.

She experimented with rubbing her clitoris as she fucked herself with the dildo. Oooh, that was nice. Waves of pleasure flowed throughout her body which built and built until they were unendurable and she came, Nick’s name on her lips.

Panting after her orgasm, she looked at the next dildo in the row and weighed it experimentally in her hand. “Well,” she said to herself, “Nothing like an orgasm to get you nicely warmed up.”

\--

“I’m ready,” Judy said. “Tonight, I’m going to take your cock.”

“You don’t have to,” Nick said. “And if at any point I’m hurting you or you’re uncomfortable or you want to stop…”

“I promise I will ask you to stop,” Judy said. “But that’s not going to happen.” She had used her fox dildo comfortably several times before she asked this of Nick. Tonight was going to be perfect.

“This is going to be the most embarrassing hospital visit ever,” NIck said. “Not to mention what it’ll make the staff think about interspecies relationships--”

“They won’t think anything,” Judy said, “because I’m not going to wind up in the hospital.” She kissed him. It was intended as a comfort, but quickly grew to be far more sexual.

She was excited already by the thought of having Nick’s dick inside her; she was eager, willing to rush into it. But Nick was patient. He took his time. They kissed for a long while, legs wrapping around legs, hands running through each other’s fur; he scattered kisses on her nose, her cheeks, her neck. He ran his tongue gently along her ears, the sensitive part where the ear met the fur; the warmth and wetness of his mouth made her shudder.

Judy basked in the attention. Normally, they were far more egalitarian, but there was something wonderful about not having to do anything except to lie back and be loved, to have care lavished on her by someone who had made a careful study of her body, who would not ignore the least of her parts, who wanted to express his love to every inch of her.

Nick breathed lightly on one of her nipples. Judy felt a yearning throughout all her body, craving more, but he returned to kissing her lips instead.

“Tease,” Judy said, breathing heavily.

“You love it,” Nick said, his voice thick with longing. But he went back to the nipple and licked it and Judy groaned aloud, her paws scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Two of his paws started playing with two more of her nipples; Judy found herself thoughtless with pleasure, one foot half-thumping against the bed, wanting more.

“I want--” Judy said incoherently.

Sensing what she wanted without her having to say a word, Nick placed one finger inside her, rocking it inside and out. Judy’s muscles tensed all through her body. It felt so good, and yet it wasn’t enough. She needed more. Unfortunately, her ability to speak was pretty much offline at this moment, so Judy had to try to communicate her desires through pushing her vagina onto Nick’s paw. A second finger joined the first, and then a third; Judy could feel her vagina sucking them in, almost greedily.

It was still not enough.

Nick began to lick one of her nipples as he finger-fucked her, and the pleasure was sufficiently intense that Judy whited out for a second. She needed-- just a little bit more-- without her conscious thought her paw reached down to rub her own clitoris, getting that last little bit that sent her over the edge, and in the moment that she came Nick worked in a fourth finger and the sensation of that little extra stretch made her come again, or maybe it was just one very long orgasm, but either way afterward Judy’s heart was racing and she was craving more.

“I’m ready,” Judy said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bottle of lube. Nick reached for the bottle and lubed up Judy generously, then himself.

Nick carefully lined up the tip of his penis with her vagina and began to push. Inch by inch, it slipped in. It felt as though her vagina couldn’t possibly open up any more, as though she couldn’t take another fraction of his cock, and then it gave a little bit, it expanded. Nick was gentle yet unrelenting as he entered her. He would do nothing that made her uncomfortable, but he also would not stop.

Judy felt astonishingly full. The dildo had, perhaps, prepared her for the sensation of having her vagina stretched, the feeling of give. But it hadn’t prepared her for the warmth of Nick, the softness of his fur, the feeling of weight even though he was mostly supporting himself on his arms, the scent of him.

Judy’s muscles clenched; she noticed she was holding her breath. Nick stopped, only part of the way in; the resistance was too much. As she had taught herself with the dildos, she breathed in and out carefully; in for four, hold for four, out for eight. The feeling coming from her vulva charged even the numbers with erotic energy. She deliberately relaxed her abdominal muscles and the muscles in her vulva and Nick entered a little bit deeper, going so damnably slowly that Judy almost wanted to beg him for more.

It was the right decision to make, though, going slowly. If she wanted Nick to be able to fuck her, she would have to go slowly, to relax, to use lots of lube, as frustrating as it was to the part of her who wanted to run after problems and work at them until they were solved. But sometimes how you solved a problem was by breathing evenly, by relaxing the tightness in your stomach, by letting Nick in a little deeper and a little deeper, the burn just this side of uncomfortable and oh so good.

He bottomed out inside her vagina. Nick was panting as though he’d just run a race. Judy just kept breathing. In, out. In, out. Slowly, her vulva began to accustom itself to the shape of the enormous cock inside it; the burn started to fade, leaving her with nothing but the most wonderful feeling of being full.

“Oh, Judy…” Nick moaned. “It’s so fucking tight.”

He rested inside her, unmoving, for one heartbeat, two, three. His lips met hers. Judy reveled in the exquisite sensation of Nick’s penis, how it stimulated parts of her vagina that she didn’t know she’d had, the heft and weight of it. Every little movement he made, every shift of his weight, reverberated through her vagina, and she felt like she was about to come simply from having him inside her.

“Fuck me,” Judy said.

“If you’re sure,” Nick said.

“I’m sure.”

He began to make little movements. He was so large that each tiny thrust, each half-inch in and out, sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. The intensity was undeniable. Nick moaned. His face was contorted in pleasure, and yet his movements stayed calm, controlled. She thought about what would happen if he didn’t, if he let himself go fully and started fucking her wildly, like a savage, as though his cock were about to rip her apart, the burn painful, and the thought of it was so hot that she came.

“Oh God,” Nick said, rocking a little faster, “I can feel you come, I can feel all of it, every... Christ, Judy-- you’re so-- ugh this is so good--”

Being fucked after her orgasm only heightened the intensity. Every nerve was hyper-sensitive: she was aware of every inch of her vagina from the stretch at her entrance to Nick’s cock bumping first one then the other of her cervices to the pulsating feeling deep inside her. She could feel every vein of Nick’s cock. It was almost as though her vulva was molding itself to his cock.

Nick had long ago passed coherency and was saying a bunch of half-sentences mostly on the theme of how Judy was so beautiful and he loved her so much and having sex with her felt so good. He was fucking her a little bit faster, a little bit harder, a little bit more, and Judy could feel the burn but it felt so good and oh god she was coming, except that it kept going and every time she thought she was done he pushed into her again and she came another time around his cock, orgasm after orgasm until her entire world was Nick, Nick’s cock, Nick’s moans of pleasure, Nick and Nick and Nick--

With a loud groan he thrust deep inside her and she felt something swelling at the entrance of her vulva and she had the vague thought _oh, that’s what a knot feels like_ , but that was swamped by the pressure against Judy’s vulva, pushing it wider than she’d imagined she could take it, the pleasure so intense she couldn’t talk or think or do anything, it burned but it burned good because it was Nick’s and because he was knotting her and because she loved him and she felt so good and her hands reached up to his back and pulled her close to him and she didn’t know if she were coming or not but all her thoughts were reduced to the feeling in her vulva and her love for Nick and it could have been seconds or hours but eventually she came down and she could think again.

Her first thought was “Wow.”

“I love you,” Nick said, his face smooshed into the pillow like a slug. Was that drool? Yep, that was definitely drool.

“That was amazing,” Judy said.

“Was?” Nick said, his sentences interrupted by little groans at the feeling of his cock inside her. “We’re going to be stuck together for a bit, you know. Fill you up with my babies and all-- ooooooh.”

“We can’t have babies,” Judy said.

“Try telling my cock that,” Nick said. “Anyway, I’m done, but I see no reason why you should be done yet.” His paw began circling her clit.

“I’m wiped,” Judy said, enjoying the prickling electricity that Nick’s fingers sent through her body and the contrast with the pleasant stretch of his still penis inside her. “Utterly wiped.”

“You’re wiped,” Nick said, stroking her clitoris with a gentle back-and-forth motion, the very lightness of the touch arousing her vulva, oversensitive from its many orgasms, “but I’m not sure you’re completely and one hundred percent exhausted, your brains seeping out through your ears because of how many orgasms you’ve had. And to be honest I’m not really going to be satisfied until that’s the case.”

Judy moaned.

“I wonder how many more you have in you,” Nick said, beginning to press a little harder on her clt. “At least three? Maybe four? Before my knot goes down because my cock is satisfied that whether or not you can have my babies it has certainly tried its hardest…”

He touched her clit in just the right way and Judy bucked, squeezing his cock tightly as she came again. Nick moaned, his paw stilling on her clit as his face grew slack with pleasure. “Fuck, that’s good…”

Glowing after her orgasm, Judy squeezed again. It was time, she was pretty sure, for some revenge. Nick’s mouth was half-open, his eyes half-lidded. “You’re a monster,” he said breathily.

“I’m not sure you’re totally exhausted either,” Judy said, squeezing again and starting to rub her insistently throbbing clit-- since apparently she was distracting Nick enough that he wasn’t quite up to the job. “If I’m going to be worn out, so are you.”

“Unngh,” Nick said eloquently. “So… tight…”

Judy set up an excellent rhythm in which she squeezed his cock once for each time her fingers flicked her clit. And ooh, that felt lovely for her as well-- the squeezing of her muscles worked nicely as a replacement to Nick’s thrusting, which he could no longer do, since he’d knotted her. Nick’s cock pulsed with jet after jet of come, each one sending another thrill through her aching vulva.

Judy had helped herself to one or two more orgasms, and the pile of drool on Judy’s pillow had grown rather larger, by the time Nick’s knot had gone down and he pulled himself out of her vulva, sending one last shiver of pleasure through Judy’s sadly abused and overworked vulva. She was, she had decided, never going to move again. Judy’s bones seemed to had transformed into something rather like jelly. Her vulva was sore. Her back was sore. There were muscles in her legs that were sore that she didn’t even know she had. Her fur was matted and sticky. She was hot, but the only option for cooling down seemed to be moving away from Nick, which was simply impossible. She wanted to sleep for the next week. And all through her body was the warm, happy feeling of having been well and truly fucked.

“Told you I could do it,” Judy mumbled into Nick’s fur.

“I should have never doubted you, Carrots,” Nick said, kissing her forehead. “When you set your mind to it, you can do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINE. FINE. YOU GET FURRY PORN. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW


End file.
